


White Hot

by Gandalfgirl579



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Breathplay, Cock Rings, D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Grinding, Hands-free Orgasm, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Rough Sex, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Gandalfgirl579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You ought to hear yourself right now." Levi cannot hear himself, cannot hear Erwin's growling voice against his shoulder, their panting breaths mingling in their overly warm bedroom, the sound of the city traffic just outside the walls; Only the rushing of blood in his ears is audible. The pounding of his heart drowns out all sound.  "Whimpering like a bitch in heat..." </p><p>Just a bit of really, really filthy eruri. This may well be the dirtiest thing I've ever written. I mean, look at those tags!</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Hot

"You ought to hear yourself right now."

 

Levi cannot hear himself, cannot hear Erwin's growling voice against his shoulder, their panting breaths mingling in their overly warm bedroom, the sound of the city traffic just outside the walls; Only the rushing of blood in his ears is audible. The pounding of his heart drowns out all sound.

 

"Whimpering like a bitch in heat..."

 

That, somehow, comes through loud and clear, and Levi hides his face in the pillow, stifling a sharp gasp into sweat-damp cotton.

 

"Levi..." There's something nearly gentle in Erwin's voice, soft and warm and incredibly out of place. He leans in to press his chest to Levi's back, mindful of his bound hands. "Look at me."

 

Levi hesitates for a moment, his brow furrowing, but those lust-dark eyes eventually flutter open, finding their way over his shoulder, hazy platinum locking with startling blue. "What for?" His voice is husky and heavy with desire, sex and defiance dripping from every word.

 

"I want to watch when those beautiful eyes roll back."

 

Levi just smirks.

 

That look of self-satisfaction soon vanishes in favor of one of ecstasy when Erwin lands a particularly hard thrust against an especially sensitive wall, his nails digging roughly into pale hips, leaving crimson crescents in their wake.

 

Levi doesn't mind the rough treatment in the slightest, though, arching beautifully beneath the larger man, bound hands coming to grasp at the golden hair of Erwin's chest, a mockery of control. He even manages to rasp out a soft, "Harder," muffled into the pillow again, though his eyes steadfastly refuse to leave Erwin's.

 

Brave boy.

 

Brave, foolish boy.

 

"Haven't I told you not to tell me what to do?" A wicked smirk creeping onto his face, Erwin pulls his hips back enough that flare of his cockhead is spreading Levi wide, summoning all the willpower he can muster to hold it there.

 

And then that foggy look is gone from Levi's eyes, replaced with a vicious glare when he huskily demands, "Why did you stop?"

 

"Do you want me to keep going?"

 

Those cold-steel eyes roll, and Levi buries his face in the pillow again, this time in agitation, inadvertently exposing his nape to Erwin, a movement that he doesn't hesitate to take advantage of. A gasp slips past Levi's lips, barely muffled, breathily encouraging the warm, rough lips working against his neck. Levi urges him on despite the marks that will doubtlessly be left behind, arching and rolling his hips in a desperate attempt to pull Erwin in deeper.

 

"C'mon..." Levi's voice is a cocksucker's growl, dark and utterly fucked out. "C'mon, please?"

 

"Only because you said please." And Erwin's hips surge forward, thrusting deep in one hard, fluid motion.

 

Levi's head tips back in response, a breathy, desperate moan catching in his throat, his bound hands clenching into tight fists at his back.

 

When Erwin presses a burning, open-mouthed kiss to his pulse, Levi can do nothing to hold back a soft, pleading whimper, pushing his hips back as best he can, twisting to nuzzle at the other man's jaw.  His soft cries for more sink into Erwin's skin, scorching straight through him.

 

Sensing his own end approaching as well as Levi's, Erwin tangles his fingers into sweat-damp hair, pulling Levi's head forward and sinking sharp teeth into his nape.

 

" _Harder_."

 

There's that word again, and Erwin carefully reaches beneath their joined bodies to wrap a calloused around Levi's pretty, slender cock, reveling in the shivers it sends jolting down his spine.

 

"Do you want to come?"

 

"Erwin..." It's a plead for mercy.

 

"Is that a no?"

 

When Erwin's hand threatens to pull away, Levi manages to force out, at long last, " _Please_!"

 

It's almost a relief when Erwin pulls out, carefully rolling Levi onto his back, bound arms trapped beneath him, forcing his back into a gorgeous bow. The condom comes off quickly, and an arch of a blonde brow is enough to get Levi's hips bucking, rubbing his cock along Erwin's, his head falling back against the pillow.

 

"Feel good?"

 

"Yeah..." It's little more than a whimper, breaking off into a sharp yelp when Erwin wraps one hand around them, squeezing tight, and Levi's hips jerk up against the touch, despite the strong hand at his waist, holding him down. Licking his lips, his eyes flutter open to meet Erwin's, and he asks, _implores_ , really, "Take it off?"

 

"Do you really think you deserve it?"

 

"Just lemme come, huh?" That rasp is irresistible, and Erwin gives a rough thrust into his own hand, a smirk coming across his face when Levi shivers beneath him. "Please?"

 

"I must admit, I like hearing you use that word."

 

Levi squirms when the thick leather band around his cock is unfastened, and he pushes into Erwin's hand the second he's able, bruise-littered thighs coming to wrap around the larger man's waist. When Erwin leans in to press a wet, sloppy kiss to his bite-sensitized lips, he shudders, the sensation doubling, tripling, _quadrupling_ when the other man's cock rubs against his again, both caught between their stomachs.

 

His pleased little moans do nothing to keep Erwin close, though, and the older man is soon leaning away, kneeling between Levi's spread thighs, roughly stroking at his own cock, refusing Levi's so much as a courtesy rub.

 

The way Erwin's hips press into his own hand is nothing short of mouth-watering, and Levi wriggles beneath him, trying and failing to get closer, to feel the blonde's girth against him.

 

Erwin's hips stutter a bit when Levi's eyes met his, and he leans forward just enough to latch his free hand around the smaller man's throat, and those pretty eyes roll back a bit, Levi's mouth falling open, his little kitten tongue darting out to wet his lips.

 

When Erwin comes at long last, Levi shivers at the feeling of familiar heat spattering his chest, watching quietly as the hand at his throat retreats, dragging through the warm mess its opposite left behind, lifting to push golden bangs back.

 

Their eyes meet again, and softly, Levi asks, "Touch me?"

 

His cock is throbbing, hot and wet against his stomach, hovering just at the edge, ready to fly over with the slightest touch.

 

"No."

 

Levi's cock twitches at that, and he asks, " _No_?"

 

"You don't need me for this," Erwin says, his voice less a true voice than a growl, the purr of a sated wildcat. His hand, the cleaner one, thankfully, comes to rest against Levi's inner thigh, keeping him spread open. "Come on now, Levi. You can do it."

 

"You're an asshole."

 

"You are what you eat."

 

Levi's eyes roll again, and he takes a deep breath, meeting Erwin's gaze, searching, searching.

 

Erwin's hips are still twitching, thrusting into nothing, his hand still wrapped around the base of his cock, and Levi swallows, squirming. His cockhead is glistening, still a lovely shade of red-violet, and Levi arches his hips, breath quickening.

 

He can still feel the pressure of it inside him, hot and wet and _throbbing_ , deep, and his asshole twitches at the memory, shuddering.

 

"You don't have to touch me," Levi eventually concedes, his voice shredded and dark, "just talk to me."

 

The smirk that overtakes Erwin's face then is absolutely wicked, though Levi's squeezed-shut eyes don't see it. "You can do it," Erwin says again, quiet this time, fingernails digging red crescents into the smaller man's thigh. "You can do it, Levi. Can you come for me?"

 

Of course he can, and he shivers in the wake of his orgasm, hips rolling into the air, head tossed back as cum streaks up his chest.

 

"Very good." Leaning in, Erwin presses his lips to the tip of that slender shaft, smirking when it twitches against him. "I'm proud of you."

 

Again, Levi's eyes roll, and he snarks in his fucked-out voice, "Better be. My arms are numb."

**Author's Note:**

> Because Bestial wasn't dirty enough.


End file.
